True Feelings
by xXxZellyxXx
Summary: Bella's and Alice's feelings for one another. R&R, COMPLETE
1. Who I truly loved and missed

**A/N: Well I was distracting myself from my story. And this came to mind and I just had to write it down. Don't know if I did any good. So here goes.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

**~Who I truly loved and missed~**

Each day was a blast

Even though I whined and complained

Every time you took me shopping or play Barbie doll Bella

It was fun

I loved every minute of it

I loved spending every day with you

You always know how to make me smile

To make me laugh

You know how to say the right things

You always know what to do

I love you

Not him

I wanted to spend every waking day with you

I wanted to tell you

But when the day he took you away from me

My world started to crumble

I couldn't move

I couldn't speak

I was a zombie

Just wasting away

Then I found something else—something that wasn't you

He was my sun

My heart was healing but there was a piece missing

And that piece was you—my pixie

He couldn't heal the piece

I was suffering even when I was with him

But I just put a happy mask for him

And when I was alone memories of you filled my mind

I suffered more than ever

I couldn't take it anymore

I jumped off a cliff to end my misery

But I never thought my sun will save me

I wanted to die

I wanted to end it all

But he didn't want that

So I bid him farewell and went home

To suffer in silence

Yet I never suspected to see you

I was in shock

I collapsed sobbing

Thinking it's a dream—a cruel sick twisted dream

You pulled me into a hug, feeling you're icy—warm skin I knew it couldn't be a dream

You comforted me

Like you always did

I was in heaven in your arms

You didn't say a thing

You always knew what to do

You just held me, like your life depended on it

As I held you like mines did as well

I was in heaven

I didn't want to leave

I couldn't and why would I?

The missing piece in my heart is now filled

You was the one who I truly loved and missed

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Hoped ya liked it. And if you don't know who her sun is its Jacob. Reviews will be nice. Alice's will be next.**

**~Ciao Zelly~**


	2. Who truly holds my heart

**A/N: Well here's Alice's. **

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

**~Who truly holds my heart~**

I loved every minute when I was with you

Every touch

Every feel

Everything

Your laugh

Your smiling face

I couldn't get enough

I wanted more

I was becoming greedy

I wanted you

But he took that away

He force us to leave you

My world turned black

You was my light

And now that light is dimming

Not even the memories of you can keep the light going

I'm was suffering

I couldn't take it anymore

He left, trying to forget you

But I couldn't forget you, my sweet angel

So I broke the promise I made with him

I looked and looked

Yet I didn't need to see you jump off a cliff

As I look into it more

Your future disappeared

I'm was scared that I lost you forever

So I went back

To see if you're really gone

I waited in your living

But you didn't show, so I waited for Charlie to comfort him

When the door opened

I froze

You was there standing in the door way

Shock was your only expression then it changed

When you collapsed on the floor, sobbing

I walked to you and fell on my knees

I pulled you into a hug, feeling your warmth I knew better

I knew you was alive

I comforted you

I didn't say a thing

There were no words that can express how I felt

So I held on to you like my life depended on it

As you did the same

I was at peace

I was in heaven

Now my world is coming out of the dark and into the light

And I never want to leave

You were the one who truly held my heart

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well hoped ya liked it. I would love reviews.**

**~Ciao Zelly~**


	3. Only yours

**A/N: Thank ya for the reviews. I didn't know if I could do another poem for Bella & Alice, but here it is.**

**Was confused how to title this chap/poem…**

**This is dedicated to ****CullenGirlBrazil. Hope you like and anyone else.**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

**~Only yours~**

Its heaven on earth

Having you here

Nothing can get any better

But it did

Confessions of our love for one another

But then he had to ruin it

Trying to commit suicide

We had to save him—I had to save him

I wouldn't want to save him but I'll do anything for you

And I know you losing your brother will slightly destroy you

Saving him was the worst part

Seeing the man who took you away ignited a raging flame

He tries to reach for me but I move away

Going to your side, where I really belong

We left before we drew anymore attention

He stayed by my side all the time

I tried to stay calm only for you

When we're in the clear

He tries to kiss me I turn away

Only my lips are for you my dear

I'm at my limit, one more lovers move from him I'll go ballistic

I can't take the way he looks at me, like I'll take him back

The way you look at him, like you're ready to pounce

I'm touched

But I had enough it was time to tell

I don't want to see you hurt

I don't give a damn about him

So I confess the truth

That I don't love him

That I'll never take him back

And that I love you

That I've always love you

He becomes in rage and storms off

But I don't care I'm with you, the one I love

I smile as you embraced me into a hug

I'm only yours and forever will be

**

* * *

**

**A/N: Well that's it this was the last poem for True Feelings.**

**I don't know how it went, think I did badly, well I tried. Reviews will be great.**

**THE END**

**I will take request if ya want different pairings for poems, but True Feelings is only Alice/Bella and it's completed. If I do receive a request for different pairings I'll do the best I can.**

**~Ciao Zelly~**


End file.
